


Pretty Please Don't Squeeze

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo Round 4: The Kink-ening [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Whipped Cream, bucky got...covered, steve got...excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Steve and Bucky get a little kinky....and sticky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinky MCU Bingo Round 4: The Kink-ening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606375
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Pretty Please Don't Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time folks...time for MCU Kink Bingo!!!
> 
> Fingers crossed I'll manage to get to everything because I sat down and made a list of ideas based on my card and....god, these are gonna be sooooo good


End file.
